CCMegaproductions
is an American filmmaking, animation and motion graphics crew from Highland Park, Los Angeles, led by Colin Ross. They are best known for their various Minecraft meets Real Life videos, although they have also featured other characters in real life such as various Lego characters, and Mario. In addition to their Real Life videos, CCMega has also created several non-RL Minecraft animations, such as {Thing} Life videos, Monster School videos, a Pokémon Go meets Minecraft animation (didn't involve the real world), and a parody song "Gold" based off Magic's "Rude". They have also produced a handful short films unrelated to Minecraft completely. As of May 2019, CCMega is the 28th most subscribed Minecraft animation YouTube channel of all time, with 1.02 million subscribers. History CCMegaproductions started off in October 2010 as a small, indie crew producing short action scenes, other short films, special effects testing, a show-off video of a free-to-use blood effect, and tutorials on Adobe After Effects and on motion-tracking in Sony Vegas. On April 25, 2013, CCMega uploaded their first Minecraft video, Real Life Minecraft (Original). It featured an actor in a cardboard Steve suit traversing the blocky world of Minecraft (albeit with "real" / realistic grass edited in). This set the stone for CCMega, racking up more than 7 million views and blasting off their career. After uploading two unrelated films afterwards, CCMega returned to Minecraft with another video titled simply Real Life Minecraft. It had a similar premise to the previous entry, featuring a real-life human in the blocky world of Minecraft, albeit without a suit this time. Shortly after, the crew followed suit with ♫"Gold" An Animated Minecraft Parody Song of Rude by Magic (Music Video), their first and currently only song. This video introduced the CCMegapro / KragenOfficial gold mine that would return time and time again in later videos. Gold received over 2.2 million views. The next video, Mario meets Minecraft, marked the beginning of their "Minecraft meets Real Life" series that is still produced to this day. In between these videos, CCMega has also uploaded {Thing} Life videos and Monster School animations without real life, as well as other animations; for example, a Minecraft animation (no real life) where Steve goes on a hunt for a Charmander. Software used *Animation: 3DS Max *Compositing: Adobe After Effects *Video Editing: Adobe Premiere Pro, Sony Vegas *Motion tracking, match-moving: PFTracker The models are primarily animated in Autodesk 3DS Max which is the same software used by Slamacow (until 2013 when he switched to Maya), Crafting Guys, NikNikamTV and MrBlockemz. Other tools used The camera used to film is most likely a Canon T2i with a 50mm 1.8. This was confirmed in the oldest Minecraft in Real Life video, but may have changed by now. Recurring themes *A gag where a Photoshopped .png of Herobrine appears for a few seconds and then vanishes. This trend was already started in the original Minecraft in Real Life. *The inclusion of Nerf weapons *The gold mine from ♫"Gold" An Animated Minecraft Parody Song of Rude by Magic *Lego characters *A zombie pigman with a gun hiding in a wooden tower Trivia *The leader of the team, Colin Ross, has a second channel where he uploads vlogs and After Effects tutorials. Category:Content creators Category:YouTubers Category:YouTubers with over a million subscribers Category:Animators Category:Song producers Category:Users of 3DS Max Category:Teams Category:Males Category:Females